


遮银烛

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [7]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #无剧情纯车 有bj提及 欺负小哑巴 不喜慎入梗来自三弦岔曲《才郎夜读书》诚挚邀请还没有看191101学哑语的朋友们去康康 近日快乐源泉
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

老话说得好，白日悠悠走四方，黑天半夜补裤裆，如果有认识周九良周少爷的人，一定会感叹语言的精妙趣味，这句话简直就是为周少爷量身定做的。  
不过说起来，周少爷就算日以继夜补裤裆也完全没问题，他家底颇丰，年纪轻轻又已经娶了一房小娇妻，小妻子虽说天生就不能言语，但是却似是天仙下凡一般人物，又是周少爷的竹马，算是美满的天定姻缘。  
不过人生赢家的周少爷也有一块心病，他家三代暴发户，他爹一定要他去考个功名。  
对此，游手好闲的周少爷表示你行你上，不是，考功名又不是烤地瓜，需要时间的！  
这一读就是十年，周少爷仍旧是白身布衣一个，连个秀才也没混上。  
就算娶了媳妇，也不耽误老子教训儿子，白天跑到菜市口去看人家斗鸡的周少爷被同样跑去凑热闹的他老子抓了个正着，拎着脖领子抓了回来，丢给了儿媳妇看着，周老爷子发了狠，拍着儿媳妇的肩膀叮嘱：“他今天要是不学到三更，你来告诉我，我让他活不过五更。”  
儿媳妇的大眼睛有些局促的眨巴着，小手窝在袖子里搓捻，看着公公的表情，孟鹤堂忙不迭的点了点头，比划着手势：我准不让他睡觉。

天一黑，这天儿可就黑了，孟鹤堂端着碗明目解渴的绿豆汤，轻轻放在了周九良的书案上，后者睡的正香，口水浸透了书页，连小妻子走到近旁都不知道。  
孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴唇，伸出手去想把丈夫戳醒，想了想，又把手收了回来。周九良这些年读书惫懒，殊不知还有孟鹤堂的一份功劳，年纪大些的妻子会疼人，总是不想让丈夫累着，因此白日里就总背着公公让自家夫君多睡会，晚间又由着年轻的小丈夫折腾，折腾着折腾着，就总是到了三更——如果周少爷对于学习有对孟鹤堂一样的热情，他恐怕早就高中状元。

“唔，孟儿，别走。”周九良不知道什么时候醒了过来，伸手握住了小妻子的手，孟鹤堂正在发呆，吓了一跳，嗔怪的甩脱了周九良的手，比划起了手势：别闹我，快看书吧。  
周九良讨好的笑了笑，又抓住了孟鹤堂的手，稍微一使劲就把娇软的小妻子拽到了近旁，他揽着妻子的腰，看着妻子微红的面颊，忍不住抱着他让他坐在了自己腿上。孟鹤堂轻轻推拒着，可是腰上却是越来越软，周九良呼出来的热气喷在他耳畔，火热的手心隔着薄薄的衣料，抚摸着他的后腰，周九良凑上去亲了亲小妻子的嘴唇，压低声音撩拨：“不想学了，想你。”  
孟鹤堂咬着下唇，眼神躲躲闪闪，大眼睛里头的水光都快要溢了出来，可是他还是犹豫地比划起了手势：不行，爹说让你学到三更。周九良早就在孟鹤堂软软的耳垂处作乱了，他知道小妻子每一个敏感的好地方，只是亲了亲就让他忍不住逸出一声破碎的呻吟声，周九良刚要继续，看着妻子慌乱纠结，却又包含春意的表情，生出了些作乱的心思。

“那好吧，孟儿去睡吧，我看书到三更。”周九良松开了孟鹤堂的手腕，扭开了头，故意无视着小妻子诧异的眼神。孟鹤堂已经得了趣，现在却被丈夫硬生生的丢开，委屈狠了抿着嘴唇快要掉下泪来，他站起了身来，犹豫着不想走，伸手拉住了周九良的衣袖。撒娇一样的轻轻摇晃。  
周九良装作看不懂的样子，装模作样的拿起了本书：“好孟儿，别闹，你爷们儿要看书呢。”  
孟鹤堂伸出了手，宽敞的袖子故意挡在了油灯前，阻碍着丈夫继续看书。周九良抬头去看他，自家的小妻子带着使坏的笑意，抿着嘴唇，漂亮的杏核眼含羞带怯的瞥着他，当真是芙蓉玉面嗔似喜，眼波如水绕指柔。周九良觉得自己胯下的小兄弟已经蠢蠢欲动，他吸了口气，干脆移开视线不再看孟鹤堂：“别闹啦，你不怕爹打死我？”  
孟鹤堂楞了一下，赌气乜斜了周九良一眼，小嘴一撅，比划手势时手指都在微微颤抖：那你看书吧。

孟鹤堂前脚进了里屋，周九良后脚就跟了进去，周少爷可没有那么深明大义，自己小媳妇生气了还有闲情逸致看书，他从背后搂住了孟鹤堂的腰，手开始不老实的摸索，孟鹤堂挣扎着，见掰不动丈夫环在自己腰间的手，就开始气急败坏的比划起了手势：出去，三更还不到呢。  
周九良吻上了妻子的耳垂，犬齿恶意的磨蹭着那块软肉，舌尖也不老实的在唇间活动，轻轻舔舐着自己留下的牙印：“好媳妇，跟你闹着玩呢，别气，赶我出去了你怎么办呀？”孟鹤堂羞红了脸，他挣扎着，想要从周九良怀里挣扎出去，可惜两人的力气和体型从初识那会儿就是一个天上一个地下，周九良按捺不下他琐碎的的挣扎，干脆使劲把他抱了起来，扔到了床上的被褥堆里。

孟鹤堂唔了一声，接着就被扑上来的丈夫抱了满怀，周九良按住了小妻子的双手，笑嘻嘻的凑上去吻他。孟鹤堂虽然一副避之不及的样子，但双唇相触时还是乖顺的张开了口，周九良放肆的亲吻着自己的小妻子，将他软嫩的舌尖勾引进自己口中温存，啧啧作响的水声臊的人面皮通红，孟鹤堂的手又开始不安分的挣动了起来。  
周九良放开了他的手腕，扯开了两人在嬉闹中已经挣松的衣带，孟鹤堂躺在他的身下，衣襟散乱，红着眼睛抿着嘴唇看着他直喘，周九良咽了口口水，又俯下身去吻他的眼皮：“我考不上功名可都要怪你啊，宝贝儿。”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，一脸的委屈，他伸手比划：不怪我。周九良笑了，他解开了孟鹤堂的衣襟，露出微微泛着粉色的胸口，他亦脱下了自己的外衣，把仍在委委屈屈的瞅着他的小妻子抱进了怀里安抚：“我知道不怨你，哎呀你爷们儿满嘴跑火车你又不是不知道。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，主动把双臂环上了丈夫的脖颈。

红菱被似是一方最为暧昧隐秘的屏障，周九良揭开了此时正起伏着，如同鲜红色大海的锦被，轻抚着正伏在他身下卖力吞吐着性器的小妻子的头发，说话间带上了喘：“行了，呼，别弄了。”孟鹤堂听话的抬起了头来，嘴角还带着一丝湿润的涎液，直把周九良看的硬到发痛。周九良托着臀部把小妻子抱到了自己腿上，那张小嘴虽不能说话，却也一样要人命，周九良伸手揩了揩孟鹤堂嘴角的涎水，发了狠似的在他唇间蹂躏了起来。  
恍惚间仿佛又回想起了孟鹤堂初嫁过来时的情景，那时的小哑巴青涩又害羞，一被摸舒服了就往人怀里钻，连脸都不敢露，哪怕被人欺负急了也只敢发出几个急切的、热乎乎的气声，求人放过。周九良两根手指在后穴口逗弄着，偏头看着妻子有些失神的表情，忍不住想要更加深入的欺负。  
孟鹤堂被手指揉到了好地方，马上绷直了后背，他轻声呜咽着，伸手颤巍巍的比划了起来：慢点，这样受不了。周九良坏笑了一下，又多加了一根手指深入，他轻吻着孟鹤堂仍带着红痕的脖颈，小声逗弄：“看不懂，你说出来我就听你的。”小妻子又羞又急，推了周九良一把却是绵软无力，他手指颤抖，比划起手式来也不利索，当真令人难懂：你王八蛋！  
周九良当然看懂了，他似笑非笑的托起了小妻子的臀部，抽出了作乱的手指，换上更坚硬滚烫的东西抵住了穴口，周九良轻咬着孟鹤堂的耳垂，在小妻子颈侧嘬出个印子：“知道了，不就是让我快点进去嘛，都听我媳妇的。”

周九良起先还有点遗憾不能亲耳在床上听到妻子黏黏糊糊的讨饶，不过结婚后他就发现，自家妻子的小缺陷别有风味。因为不能说话，孟鹤堂被欺负狠了就只会嘤嘤呜呜的哭泣，时不时从喉咙里发出几个泣音，也甜腻的像是满月奶猫，直叫的人更想压着他狠操。  
那根滚烫的东西仿佛把孟鹤堂也一并引燃了，小哑巴只觉得自己从身后开始变热了起来，他难耐的拉着周九良的手摇晃，却被对方拉住了手拉到唇边亲吻，周九良晃动着腰，在温柔乡里坏心眼的反复磋磨，熟门熟路的在敏感点周围绕圈子，就是不直入主题，孟鹤堂的眼眶红了一圈，他呜咽了一声，微微仰起头讨要亲吻，向坏心眼的丈夫讨饶撒娇。  
“孟儿，喜不喜欢？”周九良随着挺动的频率，一下一下的吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，却只是浅尝辄止，孟鹤堂被折磨的难耐异常，他把手从周九良手中抽了出来，又要比划手势催促丈夫快些疼爱自己，却被眼疾手快的周九良按住了双手按在床榻上。  
周九良干脆连挺动的频率都放慢了下来，他好整以暇的看着红着眼圈，像只窝窝囊囊的小兔子一样的孟鹤堂：“想要什么？你说呀。”孟鹤堂咬住了嘴唇，手腕被压在榻上一动也不能动，小哑巴觉得自己像是放在砧板上的鱼，只能任由丈夫处置。  
后穴的痒意越发明显，孟鹤堂哼哼唧唧的抬起了双腿，乖顺的盘在了丈夫腰上，水光潋滟的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着周九良，那里头的渴望与委屈简直昭然若揭。周九良深吸了一口气，想要移开视线却又动弹不得，他暗骂了一声，双手摸上了妻子光裸的大腿，腰胯用力，力度大到直要把小妻子操进被褥里去，周九良叼住妻子的双唇，气息不稳却又急急火火的深入吻着，唇舌交缠，欲望逐渐升温，周九良抱紧了因为突如其来的满足而失了神的小妻子：“你是不是就是鬼狐传说里头勾引书生的那种小狐狸精？”

孟鹤堂的头脑昏昏沉沉的，仿佛全身上下只剩下了身后那个敏感娇弱的好地方还残余着知觉，因为丈夫一下狠似一下的冲撞而意乱情迷，他无意识的张开了嘴唇，一截儿小舌头在唇间若隐若现，勾引的周九良凑上去舔咬着，攫取甜美的津液。  
不能说话可一点也不耽误孟鹤堂撒娇，他喘息着，喉间不自觉的逸出一两声可爱的泣音，他媚眼如丝，拉着周九良的手臂不放。情欲的浪潮一浪高过一浪，他好想告诉丈夫自己快要到了，但是手臂没力气，喉舌也无用，只能轻轻摇晃着周九良的手臂，凑上去与他索吻。  
“快要到了是不是？”周九良像个没吃过没见过的毛头小子，尽管他已经和小妻子同床共枕了几年，却始终吃不够，他掐着孟鹤堂的细腰，观察着他的神情，出言挑逗：“孟儿不用说话，里面又紧又热，把什么都告诉我了。”孟鹤堂羞的捂住了脸，他还是面皮薄，禁不住丈夫几句荤话，周九良喘着，俯下身子亲吻小妻子的手背，他腾出只手来揉搓着妻子的胸脯，身下无比卖力气的在那个销魂洞内里探索，手掌滚烫，把软乎乎的胸肉和硬挺着的乳尖都照顾的妥帖。  
孟鹤堂的呻吟声从手掌内传来，周九良感觉到了他大腿内侧的陡然抽搐，身下已经忍无可忍，周九良急促的顶弄了两下，把性器停留在了最深处，感受着甬道的热切收缩。他拉开了妻子的双手，吻上了他的双唇，把他高潮时的喘息与娇吟全部吞吃入腹。

周九良第二天就睡到了日上三竿，难得，周老爷子没拄着拐棍到他门前把他揍起来。  
“他昨晚忙到很晚吧？”周老爷子接过了儿媳妇奉上的一盏茶，满意的喝了起来：“你好好管着他，天天都得让他学到半夜三更。”不能言语的儿媳妇乖顺的点了点头，红了双颊。


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下下方  
←previous chapter


End file.
